walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Too Far Gone (TV Series)
2nd promo There is a 2nd AMC promo out there that I have failed to add to the page. The content is safe, dull even. No Spoilers. EuroTrash (talk) 11:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) The promo was already on the wiki, cant see it spoiling anything as its only really shows that Lilly can hold a gun and Meghan can dig in mud.....EuroTrash (talk) 13:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 3rd vid Governor delivers "lets go and attack the prison and murder people" lecture.... Groups What are the groups formed after the battle? 15:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) My guesses are Daddy Tyreese, baby and kids. Daryl & Beth Bob, Sasha & Maggie Glen and bus full o woodburian grannies and coughing teenagers. Rick and Carl. Michonne. Tara and Lilly?EuroTrash (talk) 22:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) PS: Why did Michonne and Rick get separated? They were toghether when the Gov. was killed. 04:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Michonne probably left to get the horse (Flame) or something, she will most likely catch up with Rick and Carl in the next episode. --MaDrummer (talk) 04:32, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Unseen Characters I watched several times this episode... I can't find Sick Teenager, Woodbury Resident 1, Man (Dead Weight) and Woman (Dead Weight).... Where can I see them??? --Krloz to (talk) 03:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) --death count-- it says for deaths of the episode we have 31 deaths but only Herschel the governor Meghan Ross Julio Mitch Alisha man and 20 governor militiamen die that equals 28 not 31. Bailey16 (talk) 23:38, January 14, 2014 (UTC)any thoughts on my theory to this i made this up but what it fit???The walking dead Episode 9: As the remaining survivors struggle to find one another Carl come across a vacant house were Rick examines his injuries. Daryl and Beth discover they’re being watched, Bob, Sasha, Maggie struggle to find supplies while Maggie grieves for her father and sister, Tyreese has recovered baby Judith from her car seat with his bloody has as he was shot in the hands both and a dark secret comes out?? Glenn and the bus full of people crash into a herd of walkers…… Episode 10: Glenn wakes to find most of the survivors has died in the crash until the Achey woman, Sick teenager, the Woodbury resident, Jeanette and another Prison Survivor(Adam Daniels) appear to be fine they soon realise that they are being swarmed by walkers they manage to climb out through the broken windows Glenn manages to grab a machine gun and climbs on top of the bus as the other remaining survivors flee into the forest one of the zombified (Hannah Moore)prison residents grabs glens foot and makes him fall and gets knocked out on top of the bus as the remaining Residents inside the bus who had died have reanimated including the Herd also trying to get him later on Rick and Carl leave have recovered from their ordeal and head off when they discover train tracks. As they move on down Rick looks behind him and Carl now in charge says don’t look back until 3 new people show up Abraham, Eugene and Rosita who appear to be normal. Beth and Daryl have begun to run as people are now hunting them they keep running until Beth collapses and then Daryl soon afterward. Tyreese has learned Lizzie killed Karen and David at first Tyreese can’t respond to it as he bends down to ask her why and Lizzie replies cause I had to protect everyone with Tyreese speechless leaving baby Judith on the ground who is alive and well and collapsing and falling to the ground crying as the remaining kids watch and don’t know how to respond also to Lizzie killing Karen and David, Glenn awakes to find himself surrounded by hundreds of walkers and gets up and begins to shoot until the remaining residents who escaped the bus come out of the forest Zombified,Meanwhile Lilly and Tara finally reunite for a short period until Lilly commits sucide over the loss of Meghan Episode Review Salutations, Here is the review for "Too Far Gone" just in case it got pushed off the main feed and is unable to find it. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 01:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC)